Insulated cables are used to provide electrical communication to many devices. Often times, these cables include stranded copper, which has high conductivity, good corrosion resistance, and adequate mechanical strength. However, interest in weight savings and cost savings has increased interest in aluminum-based stranded cable instead of copper. However, aluminum-based cable has different properties, including conductivity, strength, and fatigue life. Perhaps more importantly, copper and aluminum-based cables have different corrosion resistance properties. For example, copper is resistant to salt and other corrosive chemicals while aluminum is resistant to atmospheric corrosion, but is susceptible to localized pitting and crevice corrosion if corrosive liquids enter gaps between the cable strands. Aluminum-based cables crimped to copper alloy or other electrical terminals are also susceptible to galvanic corrosion if an electrolyte is present.
A variety of circumstances may cause the cables to corrode faster than cables that are not exposed to such circumstances. For example, cables that are in high humidity areas or that are exposed to various environmental conditions, such as rain or snow, are more susceptible to corrosion. In geographic areas where road salt is used to melt ice, stranded cables disposed underneath carpets are especially susceptible to corrosion. Therefore, a sealant may be used to keep electrolytes, like saltwater, from making contact with aluminum-based cables to minimize corrosion. However, it is often difficult for the sealant to coat cables due to small gaps between the cable strands.
Accordingly, an aluminum-based cable is needed that has improved corrosion resistance for the cable strands and/or electrical terminals. Moreover, a method of sealing the cable, including gaps between the cable strands, is needed.